


My love My life

by Lily_Xie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, fantasticbeasts
Genre: M/M, thesewt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 23:11:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17969846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Xie/pseuds/Lily_Xie





	My love My life

Thesewt My love,my life.  
1．  
作为一个称职的哥哥，Theseus•Scamander早就知道他弟弟的小秘密。  
在他单薄而美好的身体里，住着一位和他本人一样温柔敏感的小姐，他把那位自己叫做Lily.  
自从年轻的Scamander开始躲着他的哥哥起，优秀的Auror就学会了暗中了解跟他弟弟有关的一切。  
猜想也许是始于手提箱里的工作台上一支最新流行的口红；也许是始于newt在一件米色长裙的橱窗外长久驻足；又也许是newt围巾上沾着的一根仿真的棕色卷发。  
但这一切，都在一次跟踪行为中找到了答案。  
那位美国女傲罗挽着一位高挑的女伴走在麻瓜街道上，她有着一头浓密的棕色卷发，瘦削的肩膀撑起一件蓝黑色的羊绒大衣，宽大的外套柔化了她身体的线条，领口上棕色的绒毛密匝匝的护着纤细的脖颈，那很衬她的头发。哪怕是穿着平底的小羊皮靴子，依旧是比Tina高出了一截。  
拜Theseus每天晚上对他弟弟进行的生动幻想所赐——他曾无数次在脑海里描绘弟弟的形象，穿着巫师袍的，穿着薄衬衫的，系围巾的，或者，一丝不挂的。他总能准确地刻画出Newt每一处肌理的纹路，每一处骨骼的转角。所以，只要一眼，他就能肯定这位“女郎”的身份。  
更不用说看到在橱窗里映出来的脸了。  
那位“小姐”正低着头和美国的Auror说话，颜色鲜嫩的嘴唇抿出一个美好的弧度，嘴角浅浅的浮现出一些细小的纹路。灰绿色的眼睛有些瑟缩的四处乱飘——他还画了眼线，这让那双眼睛显得更大，更无辜了。瘦削的双颊凹陷下去，让他显得有些忧郁。精致的鼻头上光洁白皙，他甚至用魔法遮盖了自己的雀斑。  
Theseus发誓，他从未被任何一位姑娘如此深的吸引住。他着迷的用堪称露骨的目光描绘着弟弟女式大衣下随着走路凸显出的臀部线条，细瘦的腰肢与脆弱的脚踝。  
不知道聊了些什么，两位女士弯着腰笑了起来。这位Lily调皮而优雅，他从未在Newt身上见过他这样明艳而舒展，像一朵真正的百合花。他总是小心翼翼而有些瑟缩，把自己严严实实的包裹在羊毛大衣里，勾着腰低着头，瞪大了他无辜的眼睛一次一次的打破自己的原则。  
若非是亲眼所见，谁又能相信他安静而温柔的弟弟身体里禁锢着这样一位美丽而诱人的天使呢？  
2.  
在那之后，Theseus总是会不自觉的买一些女士的衣饰，  
“这顶帽子很配Newt最近穿的那条墨绿色裙子。”  
“这条丝巾恰好适合系在那件深蓝色外套里。”  
“这副手套上的褐色绒毛让我想起弟弟的卷发。”  
“这枚胸针和恰恰像是我弟弟的眼睛。”  
他总是习惯于把一切美好的事物与他的弟弟Newt联系起来，但一时冲动买下的礼物却无法送给那个人。他不敢让弟弟知道自己猜透了他的小秘密，因为这也许会让羞涩过了头的神奇动物学家选择逃避。他只要拎上他的箱子，一次幻影移形可以把他带到他那个神奇的小脑瓜里的任何地方。除了圣诞节的明信片，让任何人他想逃开的人都收不到他的消息。  
Theseus无法承受这样的风险，所以，他只是把这些精挑细选的东西妥帖的藏在自己的衣柜里。  
可他的弟弟拥有太多他尚未猜透的秘密。  
当Newt又一次在Theseus不在家的时候偷偷溜进他的房间，试图从衣柜里拿走一件衣服陪自己睡觉时，他顺理成章的发现了那些被买主收好的礼物。  
那一刻，他不知道应该怎样形容自己的心情。  
一直以来，Newt觉得他把Theseus划为自己最喜欢的一只神奇动物，允许他进入自己的领地，认为他属于自己，关心他的一切——出于亲情。  
但，“他的哥哥找了一位女朋友并且二人很可能关系很好”这种想法打破了他长久以来自己营造出的幻想。  
他并不想祝福那位姑娘，甚至他的哥哥。  
Newt放任自己跌坐在Theseus的衣柜前，他感觉到了酸涩的嫉妒和尖锐的心痛。幻想的碎片散落在地上，每一个切面都反射出刺眼的嘲讽。  
“Newt•Scamander，你的这种情绪是出自于背德的爱情，你爱上了你的亲生哥哥！”  
一个尖锐而邪恶的声音在Newt的脑子里尖叫。  
他蜷曲的深褐色卷发软软的垂下来，遮住了一只湿润的眼睛。这个一直被他层层封存的认知让他有些害怕。Newt低下头，把下巴放在抱着膝盖的手上蹭了蹭。他的目光躲闪而犹豫，却有克制不住的去瞥那些明显与这个衣柜格格不入的东西，特别是一条天鹅绒的绿裙子，袖扣带着白色的蕾丝花纹。他还记得自己曾经盯着这条在橱窗里的裙子看了好久，但最终却因为Tina不在身边而没能有勇气独自买下它。  
女孩儿的裙子第一次给他带来了烦恼。  
当他盯着自己藏起来的那些裙子，总能获得安慰和力量，只有这一次不是。他盯着这条也许会属于别的女人的裙子，它好像在用每一个优雅褶皱唾弃着他肮脏而下流的思想。  
Newt清透的灰绿色眼睛目光有些涣散，他抿紧了嘴唇，鼻子上的雀斑仿佛都黯淡了下去。浓郁的悲伤宛如实质的环绕着他，软软的卷发一点一点的垂的更低了些。  
这一次，他没有偷偷拿走一件哥哥的衣服，只是轻轻的关好了衣柜门，把它恢复成像是没有人碰过的那样。  
离开Theseus房间之前，Newt举起了魔杖，尖端“噗”的一声生出了几支带着露水的百合花，他把它们轻轻的插在了Theseus房间的空花瓶里，然后在离开时带上了门。  
3.  
从这一天起，Theseus感觉弟弟对自己的躲藏又一次升级了。虽然，他近几年已经不再像小时候那样喜欢粘着他，乐于接受他的拥抱。但每一次总会僵硬但乖顺的被他抱在怀里，而不是像现在这样。他睁开眼睛时，Newt多半正在睡觉，这预示着在Theseus上班前，他们无法一起出现在早餐桌上。而当他从魔法部下班回来直到睡前，他总会看到一口开着盖的箱子，或者连人带箱子的消失。夜里的繁忙或许揭示了每天早上的沉睡。  
持续了一周的时间差让Theseus感到无助且痛苦，他知道弟弟在躲他，但他不知道为什么变得这么严重。  
于是，他转向了他唯一的女性朋友。同样身为优秀的Auror，Leta也早就知道了Theseus对弟弟那超越了亲人间的情感。而Theseus每一次情绪的波动，都是由于他弟弟。  
今天的会面已经持续了很久，Theseus醉的不轻，但从头到尾也没说上几句话。根据他零碎而模糊的讲述，Leta试探性的安慰道：  
“也许你吓到他了，Theseus，你知道的，他一直有些胆怯。”  
高大的男人握着酒杯伏在吧台上，狭长的眉眼纠结成一个痛苦的弧度。他有些暴躁的打断朋友的话  
“Newt从不胆怯，他很勇敢，他只是……只是有些难以处理人与人之间的关系，尤其是亲属关系。”  
Leta放弃了与醉鬼交谈，他已经醉的只知道维护他的弟弟了。  
行动力极强的女巫抓着Theseus的手臂，带着他幻影移形到了Scamander家的宅邸门前，还善良的把他送进了家门。随着一次轻生的爆响，她消失在了路边。Theseus明天的缺席会让工作量加大很多，她需要充足的休息来应付。  
Theseus差点在自家沙发上吐了出来，虽然没有成功，但痛苦让他清醒了很多。他侧耳听了听，一片寂静，没有任何迹象能显示Newt的所在。  
他走进了Newt的房间，不出所料的空无一人。但幸运的是地中间有一口箱子。  
箱盖是打开的，隐隐传出了各种神奇动物的吼叫。正当Theseus纠结是坐在这里等还是下去找他的时候，他看见了被胶带贴在箱盖里侧的一张照片，或者说，一片报纸，这是他的一张照片，刊登在魔法部的报纸上。他从不知道他的弟弟还会看魔法部的期刊。照片里的自己皱着眉头，穿着Auror统一的长风衣，脸色冷漠而严峻，有些不适应闪光灯而微微眯了一下眼睛。  
他出神的盯着自己的照片，那片报纸边缘裁剪的很整齐。它几乎能想象得到Newt拿着魔杖小心的裁剪报纸，然后再贴到自己箱子里去。“他从不躲着这张照片。”  
Theseus开始嫉妒自己的照片。  
Newt会对这张照片做什么呢？他会抱着箱子跟这张照片说话么？哦，也许是控诉照片上的人有多么的让他局促不安，以至于要时时刻刻躲着他。  
这个发现让Theseus决定到箱子里寻找自己的弟弟。  
酒精的摄入让他感到更加的空虚和悲伤。他需要一个拥抱。  
4.  
找到Newt比想像中的简单，因为根本不用费力寻找弟弟正在哪个神奇动物的窝前。他就在箱子里那个小小的休息室床上，躺着看书。  
Newt在看见Theseus的时候十分震惊，简直像是要落荒而逃。他甚至快速审视了一下周围的空间以规划最佳逃生路线。但很快，他就发现高大的Theseus挡住了这个房间唯一的出口。  
“Eh……Theseus，Hi！我是说，这么晚了，你怎么在这儿？”  
Newt把书扣在了床头柜上，盘着腿坐起来，有些焦虑的用手摸了摸鼻子。  
Theseus来到床边坐下，握住他弟弟单薄的肩膀。最优秀的猎手总是知道要第一时间制住猎物。他直视着那双闪躲的眸子，不紧不慢地回答：  
“因为我害怕我的弟弟太辛苦，想来帮帮他，但事实证明，他只是忙着不回家而已。”  
他低下头，凑的更近了一点，用一只手撩开弟弟额前的卷发，接着说：  
“我最近很难过，没有你的日子仿佛失去了一切意义。”  
酒精侵蚀了Theseus的理智，让他变得无与伦比的坦诚。他的神色痛苦而迷惑，他不知道为什么自己最珍视的宝物对自己避之不及。  
在Theseus撩开他的额发时，Newt就在心里无声的尖叫  
“Nooooo！！！这太近了！”  
Newt可以清晰地感觉到哥哥的指腹贴在自己的脸上，散发出源源不断而坚定地热度，他甚至可以感觉到Theseus的呼吸，这让他有些头晕目眩。  
一直以来严密的封存自己的情感就好像是强行戒断毒瘾，而一旦靠近上瘾的源头，这种情感就会冲破理智，反扑的比原来还要疯狂。所以，Newt只是瞪大了他的眼睛，怔愣的微微张开嘴，看着Theseus薄薄的嘴唇一张一合，却无法准确接收到他的声音。直到那独属于兄长的称呼将他唤醒。  
“为什么躲着我，Artemis.”  
可理智一时间无法回笼，他清楚地听到自己回答：  
“因为我发现自己爱上你了，Theseus，情人间的那种。”  
这一瞬间，Newt就决定抓起魔杖对Theseus施咒，然后逃之夭夭。去哪里都好，瑞典，巴黎，甚至纽约，澳大利亚，只要是一个没有Theseus的地方。  
但他没能做到，因为在同一瞬间，近在咫尺的Theseus贴上了她的嘴唇。  
Theseus难以形容自己听到Newt解释时的心理状态。就好像是大脑一瞬间被塞进了无数个球遁鸟，正在不停地爆炸，消失，游走，并且散落了一地凌乱的羽毛。他看见Newt灰绿色的眼睛转的飞快，紧张地不停收缩鼻翼，铺在上面的雀斑活泼的跳跃，然后他的嘴唇微微翕动，说出了那句让自己疯狂的回答。  
Theseus的吻漫长而坚定，却温柔而缠绵，就像是他一直以来对Newt的情感。  
他轻轻地贴上弟弟的嘴唇，用舌尖缓缓地将它濡湿，然后试探性的钻进去，缓慢的舔舐Newt的上颚，像是一只温顺的神奇动物。  
在这个吻结束时，Newt的理智完全的被击碎了。他迅速地低下头，选择了一个他认为最安全的角度，可以把他的脸藏在两人之间的阴影里，然后低低的嗫嚅：  
“你不能这么做，Theseus，你爱的那位小姐会难过的。”  
Theseus疑惑的偏了偏头  
“什么小姐？哪位小姐？我什么时候爱上了一位小姐？”  
一连串的提问让Newt把头埋得更低了，他用细长的手指捏了捏眉心，小声解释：  
“就，就是你衣柜里那些，衣服什么的。”  
说完，他还抬头迅速的看了一眼Theseus，好像试图确认自己是否安全的小动物。  
Theseus愣了一下，随后，他强硬的把弟弟抱在怀里笑了起来  
“你认为这是给一位小姐的礼物？”  
Newt感觉到Theseus的味道充斥着自己的鼻腔，他这才发现自己是多么的贪恋这个熟悉的怀抱。 “不是么，你甚至还搭配了颜色。”  
Theseus把脸贴在弟弟的脖子上，高挺的鼻梁埋在了Newt柔软的卷发里，他把嘴唇凑到Newt耳边  
“你就没有想过，这些东西有可能是给你的么？但我一直不知道你对我的态度，所以，我只能把它们藏起来。”  
Newt下意识的反驳  
“怎么可能，你清楚你有一个弟弟……”  
但他却诡异的停顿了下来，在寂静之后，声音有些颤抖的问  
“你，你知道了？”  
Theseus更用力的把受惊的小动物搂在怀里，用手心抚摸着Newt突出的脊骨。他想到了那个明艳的女孩儿  
“是的，我知道Lily，我知道有关于你的一切，我最清楚的是，我爱你。”  
他把不愿意面对事实的Newt从怀中挖出来，用手捧住他的脸，接着说  
“现在，也许你愿意跟我说说你是怎么发现它们的？”  
5.  
Newt用一个吻拒绝了回答这个问题。  
接下来的一切事情都显得顺理成章。Theseus用拇指摩挲着Newt脸上细碎的雀斑，轻柔的吻着弟弟的下巴。一对儿相似的嘴唇时不时地擦在一起，没有人说话，但急促的喘息却共同的指向了后续的情节。  
Newt胡乱地撕扯着Theseus的衬衫马甲，或许是他今天的三件套穿的并不整齐，又或许是这样的动作Newt早已在梦中排演了太多遍，脱衣服的过程异常简单。他迫不及待的把手从Theseus敞开的前襟伸进去，紧紧地攀住他厚实而温热的脊背，并从喉咙里发出了满足的咕噜声。  
Theseus轻易地扯开了Newt身上的睡袍，但正当他准备把这块碍事的布料从Newt身上扯下去的时候，他在Newt的睡袍口袋里摸到了一个小小的长方体异物。  
那是一支口红。  
Theseus缓慢的旋出艳红的膏体，仅剩的一小截昭示着它是主人极其喜爱的一支。Newt看着Theseus的动作，紧张的吞了一下口水，不甚明显的喉结来回滑动了一下。他依旧是不确定哥哥对于自己深藏多年的秘密是否能接受。  
Theseus只是端详着弟弟受惊的表情，他捏住弟弟的下巴，仔细的将口红涂在弟弟的嘴唇上，动作轻柔而仔细，像是对待一件易碎的珍贵瓷器。  
上釉的工序很快就完成了，Newt微微张着嘴，红艳的唇瓣中间露出了一线洁白的牙齿。Theseus低下头伏在Newt的耳畔  
“你很迷人，my Artemis.”  
Newt因为这样露骨的情话涨红了脸，与嘴唇相似的色泽很快的攀上了他的脸颊与脖颈，他主动的将嘴唇贴上了近在咫尺的Theseus。鲜艳的口红随着接吻的动作粘在了Theseus的嘴唇上，他毫不犹豫的吻上了Newt的锁骨，并在其上留下了一个鲜红的唇印。  
那支可怜的口红还有未尽的劫难。Theseus抓起它，用它的尖端顺着Newt胸腹中间的沟壑划下。质地优良的口红极易上色，一道淫糜的印记很快就留在了Newt的身上。他甚至把口红涂在指腹上去捻动Newt左侧的乳头，而右侧的那个则是得到了更加温暖的口腔。  
可怜的神奇动物学家在床上更加害羞了，他纤细的手指在Theseus健壮光滑的上臂肌肉表面胡乱的划过，颤抖的轻轻握住了Theseus的肩膀。乳头上的感觉很奇怪，是一种他从未感受过的触感，先是有些痒，随着时间的推移又有轻微的刺痛。但当它们重新暴露在空气里的时候，一阵莫名的空虚却让他挺起了胸膛不自觉的渴望着更多。  
Theseus把自己赤裸的上半身亲密的和弟弟贴在一起，炽热的人体交叠着摩擦。他抓住Newt的一条大腿向身侧压去，又掰开了他柔软的臀肉。当他的手指像羽毛似的在Newt的臀缝中摩擦时，年轻人用力的抿了抿嘴唇，灰绿色的大眼睛紧张地跟哥哥对视，他放在Theseus后背上的双手甚至不安的来回移动。但就像他哥哥说的，他从不胆怯，甚至十分勇敢。  
他主动用脚踝蹭了蹭Theseus的后腰。  
优秀的Auror用了一个简单的咒语让自己的手指变得湿润，坚定而温柔的进入了弟弟的身体。他的身体一如他的性格一样美好，引人沉沦。入口羞涩的紧闭着，甚至在手指插进去后依然能感觉到生涩的入口紧紧咬着指根，但内里却柔软而热情。源源不断的温度从Newt的身体深处传到Theseus的指尖上。他引以为傲的自制在此时仿佛不堪一击。但他不想给它的小月亮在性爱上留下一点疼痛的记忆，至少不要是在这次。  
缺乏经验的身体很快找到了性爱的乐趣，他在Theseus的手指下舒展开，形状美好的性器笔直的翘起来，慢慢的发出邀请的信号。等到三根手指能在Newt的身体里缓慢的进出时他好整以暇的抽出手指直起了身子。  
Theseus把Newt过分纤细的腿举到肩头，他脚踝处细薄的皮肤几乎透明，伶仃的腕骨突出明显。Theseus颇具暗示性的含住了脚踝处的突起，用湿软的舌头绕着骨节打转，满意的看见玫瑰色的红潮从弟弟的屁股一路蔓延到脚背。  
他拉着Newt垂在一边的手腕，引导者那只手抚上自己柔软的屁股。Newt怔愣的顺从着哥哥把一根手指送进了自己高热的体内。在爱人兼兄长面前自慰的羞耻程度超过了Newt承受的极限，他在那一瞬间几乎要哭出来。好在Theseus很快让那根手指离开了主人的身体。  
他拉过Newt的手，在把自己送进Newt身体里的同时虔诚的吻上了Newt的手背。  
性爱的节奏缓慢而深入，Theseus紧紧地握住Newt的胯骨，一下一下的把自己送进最深处，当他准确的操弄Newt的敏感点时，Newt就会伸出双手揽住他的脖子把他拖下来接吻，绵长的呻吟被接吻切割成不均匀的碎块，尖锐的快感持续冲击着Newt即将破碎的理智。  
他正在和自己偷偷深爱了多年的亲生哥哥做爱。  
这个想法成为了他高潮前最后一个清晰的认知。肠道里过载的快感堆积让他几乎是在Theseus握住他性器的瞬间就射了出来。随着主人高潮而不规律痉挛收缩的肠道也是很快让这场性爱的另一个主角攀上了高潮。  
在这之后的事情Newt记得不太清楚，过度的体力消耗让他平时几乎没有剧烈运动的身体感到过分的疲惫。但当他第二天在Theseus的怀里醒来时，他才确认了这一切都不是梦。  
他们依然躺在箱子休息室里狭小的床上，唯一的变化是，他正穿着那条绿色的天鹅绒裙子。


End file.
